<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>We should be a thing by WolfIsa</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688136">We should be a thing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa'>WolfIsa</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss (With a Side of Hot Loving) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Domestic Bliss, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poly-Parenting Mention, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:07:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23688136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfIsa/pseuds/WolfIsa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Teldryn and Aerik come across an old friend from Teldryn's past.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Teldryn Sero/Original Male Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Domestic Bliss (With a Side of Hot Loving) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>We should be a thing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is an AU, merging the story from my own work <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810259">Clan</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thanatopsiturvy">Thanatopsiturvy</a>'s Aerik Havardr from their stories <a href="The%20Shadow%20Over%20Solstheim">The Shadow Over Solstheim</a> and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18331856">Invictus</a> (go read, they're so good) and a mixed version of Teldryn Sero from both universes.  I do plan on making this a multi-part series so this won't be the last you see of these three.</p><p>Thanks to ltoadreamer for the help with beta reading and to Thanatopsiturvy for beta'ing as well as giving insight into if I did your baby boy justice with my fanfic of a fanfic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Teldryn?” </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn looked away from the stall towards the source of his name being called, not expecting who it was attached to.  Aerik also looked in the direction, noting another Dunmer standing there holding a rolled up piece of parchment.</p><p> </p><p>“Farhan!  What are you doing here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Picking up a house deed,” he held up the paper. “I heard you were living here now, I guess the rumors were true?”  Farhan smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Who is this?” Aerik chimed in, practically brimming with curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry.  I didn’t realize you were together.  Farhan Ralas.” He introduced himself before Teldryn even had a chance to speak, holding out a hand in greeting.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik shook his hand. “Aerik Havardr.” He glanced over to his husband for a bit of further explanation. </p><p> </p><p>“Farhan and I grew up together in Blacklight,” Teldryn explained. “He’s the steward for Raven Rock now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Former steward,” Farhan corrected.  “Recently retired and currently proud new owner to a nice little house in Riverwood.”  He then paused and looked back at Aerik. “I apologize but I swear I’ve heard your name before, serjo…”</p><p> </p><p>“Probably.  I was on Solstheim for a good while.  Came in possession of Severin Manor while I was there and of course that’s where this handsome devil found me.” Aerik grinned, wrapping his arm around Teldryn’s.  “So...you knew Tel when he was a kid…?” </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn gave his husband a look that said ‘please, don’t’ but already knew there was no putting the lid back on this bottle.  </p><p> </p><p>“Ah!  That’s it.  I was the one that organized the change over to you for that property.  A shame we never got to meet while you were there,” he said with a chuckle, nodding to him from the question.  “Indeed. Our parents were close friends so we were stuck together practically since birth.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to hear more,” Aerik said, his grin growing wider.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh no…” </p><p> </p><p>Farhan chuckled, grinning a fair bit himself now. “Well, I’ve got stories but how much time do you have to hear them?” </p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>The trio made their way back to Breezehome, despite Teldryn dreading an evening of childhood tales being the agenda. After eating, they sat with ales in hand as Farhan indulged Aerik’s curiosities.  </p><p> </p><p>“We both ended up being confined to our rooms for three weeks straight after that and had to take<em> classes </em>.  Teldryn never lit off another fireball to burn the trash again.”</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn groaned at the memory, slouching in his seat.  “How do you even remember that? We were like what, fifty?”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan shrugged, taking a sip from his bottle while Aerik laughed.  “You doing stupid stuff always remained something to remember.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Me </em> doing stupid shit?  What about you? Do you remember that night we snuck into the library because you just <em> had to have </em> that copy of The Cake and the Diamond?” Teldryn sarcastically scoffed and fired back, barely containing a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan pointed a finger at him, nearly dropping his ale as he did, but he caught himself and sat closer to the edge of his seat.  “Oh no, don’t you dare bring that up or I’ll have to tell Aerik about the first time you rode a Silt Strider.”</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn’s eyes grew wide and he held up his hands, “Alright, fair.  I won’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But I’ve got to hear about that,” Aerik practically begged, giving his husband a pout.</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not going to work on me.  Farhan, don’t say a fucking word,” he denied.</p><p> </p><p>“I won’t,” he agreed, taking another drink and setting his bottle down before giving a huge smirk.  “So what happened was...” </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>It was late by the time the stories and laughter began to die down.  They were all several bottles of drink in and had started to just talk generally.  Aerik was asking Farhan more questions about himself now than about his husband.</p><p> </p><p>“So why’d you retire?” </p><p> </p><p>Farhan sighed softly and ran his finger along the rim of his bottle, “Felt it was time.  I wanted to get a home and start a family.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well, you’ve got the house now.  Got a lucky somebody ready to move in with you?” Aerik asked after finishing off his drink.</p><p> </p><p>“Nope.  There was someone,” he mentioned, glancing over at Teldryn for a brief second before he brought his attention back to Aerik, “but that ended a long time ago.  I always wanted kids though, so I figured I would give it a go alone. Maybe I’ll get someone after that.”</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn averted his eyes when Farhan looked at him and that wasn’t lost on Aerik, picking up the implication.   He wasn’t able to address it however as Farhan finished his ale and began to stand up.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, it’s late and I’ve got to go see my new home tomorrow.” He moved to give Aerik another handshake, the smile on his face suggesting he already dropped whatever was between him and Teldryn.  “It was a pleasure meeting you and getting to talk about the old days, Aerik. Maybe we could do it again after I’ve gotten settled?”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik offered a smile in return, pulling him into a hug instead of returning the shake. “I’d enjoy that.  I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing how much of a troublemaker Tel was.” Before he released him, he looked at Teldryn and motioned to the door.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn got up and stretched, “I’ll see you out.”</p><p> </p><p>Though the hug surprised him at first.  Farhan ended up chuckling and returned it lightly before heading to the door.  Teldryn opened it for him and he stepped out, the other mer following him after glancing back to see Aerik giving him an insistent look.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Farhan,” he told him once they were outside and his friend turned to him, puzzled.</p><p> </p><p>“What for?”</p><p> </p><p>“You know…”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan rolled his eyes, “Listen, I may not have understood back then but it has been a long time since then.  You’ve moved on and I respect that, and I’m happy for you. You found yourself someone wonderfully delightful.  Forgive me for saying so, but if I were finished moving on myself and I’d come across Aerik, I’d probably have fallen for him too.” Hee looked at the ground through his admission, rubbing his ear. He wasn’t sure how much that little comment would have crossed a line, only continuing when he didn’t get the reaction he expected.  “To be honest, the thing that hurt most after we split was losing your friendship, Teldryn. Talking about things tonight made me realize that.”</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn was surprised at the response he was getting.  When they had split before, it was nasty; both of them had been too young and too hot-headed to approach their differing wants for the future to really save any part of the relationship they’d had, friendship or otherwise.  But it was different now. Farhan and himself had matured, grown, and when he mentioned lamenting the loss of their friendship, Teldryn had to agree. Sure, when he’d gotten with Aerik he had found a piece to his life he couldn’t live without, but it wasn’t the same piece he’d had with Farhan.  </p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to start again?  Being friends?” he asked, his voice holding a little more hope he had than he’d have liked.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan nodded, smiling genuinely. “I’d like for nothing more.”</p><p> </p><p>They parted with a hug and Teldryn went back inside to spot Aerik scrambling away from the window.  He placed his hands on his hips and scrunched his nose at the look Teldryn gave him.</p><p> </p><p>“So, what happened between you two and how do we fix it so we get him?”</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>A few weeks later and after a lot of talking, the couple made a trip to Riverwood.  It made more sense than sending a letter, since it wasn’t too far away, and with what they wanted to propose to Farhan, it was better to see him face-to-face anyway.  As they crested the hill leading to the town they heard a familiar roar echoing in the air.  </p><p> </p><p>“A dragon?” Teldryn wondered, concerned, searching the sky before he spotted Aerik running towards the town and he followed.</p><p> </p><p>They could already see the smoke before the actual village came into view, panicked shouting barely being heard over the beast’s thundering growls.  Several of the surrounding trees and the roof of the Riverwood Trader were already burning, and arrows were being fired as the dragon hovered overhead.</p><p> </p><p>“Everyone get to the mountain!  Elderly and children first! Oi!” Aerik heard Farhan shout as they crossed the bridge and just as they reached the gate, Sven rammed into his shoulder and knocked him over as the man bolted.  </p><p> </p><p>“Selfish asshole!” Aerik yelled back at him as his husband came to help him up.  They both looked forward to see Farhan helping up a young girl who seemed to have been knocked down by the coward.  Behind him, the dragon hovered lower and opened its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>They both screamed the Dunmer’s name just as it Shouted.</p><p> </p><p>After the blinding light of the flames receded and the creature flew back to make another pass at the town, Teldryn and Aerik opened their eyes in horror...only to see Farhan drop his ward and hiss at his hands, the girl safe and sound behind his back.  </p><p> </p><p>He turned around to pick her up and spotted the couple.  “We’ve got to try and get it away from the town!” he yelled to them, barely phased by the fact he’d just survived dragon fire, bringing the child up in his arms to carry her.  </p><p> </p><p>They nodded, hastily running down the central road of the town to the other side, grabbing the guards that still survived along the way.  When they’d made it a good distance, Aerik turned and Shouted to get the beast’s attention. It worked.  </p><p> </p><p>As the dragon turned its attack away from Riverwood and started to come to the group, Aerik looked to Teldryn with a grin. “Nothing like a little shared heroics to set the mood.”  </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Hours later, everyone had returned to the town.  The fires were put out, children home and safe and Farhan had invited Aerik and Teldryn inside his home to rest after killing the beast.</p><p> </p><p>“I know there aren’t a lot of places to sit but please...you two deserve it,” he told them, noting the amount of half-finished furniture laying about his place. </p><p> </p><p>“You should relax too,” Teldryn instructed but the other mer was already in another room.  </p><p> </p><p>The two heard some grunting, a crash and Farhan curse which prompted them to come and check on him.  Farhan was staring at a drawer that had fallen on to the floor, sighing. None of the jars inside the drawer were broken but when he bent down to get one out of it, he only used his wrists and was clearly struggling. </p><p> </p><p>Aerik came over and grabbed the one he was trying to get, noticing the burns on Farhan’s palms and realizing what the jar he was trying to get held..  “You know, as hot as it was, blocking a dragon shout with a ward looks like it hurts.” He opened the jar and dipped his fingers in, moving to start rubbing the gel over the injuries.</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn stepped over and knelt down behind his friend, hands moving to hold Farhan’s wrists and keep them steady as his husband worked. “What were you even thinking?”  His voice sounded concerned, even a little scared.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan cleared his throat, a small tint creeping onto his face.  He flexed his hands, hissing a bit from the contact. “I wasn’t. It’s always been my instinct to use a ward when I’ve had flames flying at me before…  I just...did it...”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be too hard on him, Tel.  It worked. Kind of. Him and the kid aren’t dead,” Aerik said. “And this isn’t <em> too </em> bad.  ‘Corse now I’m thinking of learning a stronger ward.  Would come in handy.”</p><p> </p><p>Both the mer stared him down and gave him a decisive, “Absolutely not.”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik just grinned and made sure there was a decent coating on Farhan’s hands before he closed the jar and sat back.  “There we go. Should be good in a few days.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, thank you, but I have no idea how I’m--” Farhan started to say before he realized that Teldryn hadn’t yet let go of his wrists and was actually rubbing at them with his thumbs. </p><p> </p><p>“Teldryn, you can let go now...he’s finished,” Farhan said, his voice a panicked whisper, eyes flashing to Aerik.  </p><p> </p><p>The man was actually just watching with a small smirk before he laughed a little.  “Okay, so, now that we’ve all done saved the town and so on; we can get to what Tel and I came to see you for.” </p><p> </p><p>Farhan’s hands twitched as he felt Teldryn shift behind him to sit on both knees, leaning his body closer, and he swallowed hard.  It was difficult to not relax into him, having not felt this kind of familiarity in Azura knows how long, but he couldn’t. Even if he <em> didn’t </em> care that Teldryn was married, which he did, his husband was <em> right </em> in front of them.  He could hear his own heartbeat in his ears- but then, he saw how Aerik was looking at him.  He lacked the expression he was expecting and instead had one that almost seemed as nervous, as he himself was feeling, and he realized he hadn’t been listening at all.</p><p> </p><p>“If you don’t want to...” Aerik told him and Farhan’s flush grew a little deeper with embarrassment.  </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry…  I wasn’t listening...I’m…” he admitted, tugging his wrists in Teldryn’s grasp to try and communicate...whatever was going through his mind.</p><p> </p><p>That got Teldryn to laugh, “Sorry, love.  I think I’m distracting him.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, stop it, you’re getting too far ahead and that’s my job,” his husband huffed before bringing his attention back to Farhan.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan moved to sit up straighter, putting what little distance he could between his back and Teldryn’s body so he could focus.  “I’m really sorry, but what are you two talking about…?”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik groaned, kind of not wanting to repeat himself and he crawled forward a bit, now also invading Farhan’s personal space.  “Basically what I was saying is Tel and I had a nice big talk and we both think that the <em> three </em> of us should be a thing.”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan gaped silently for a moment and Aerik turned to scold Teldryn again.  “Ah---no, I heard you this time. I just- I don’t- what?” the heat in his face grew.</p><p> </p><p>Then Teldryn cut in, “What Aerik is trying to say is we both want you.”</p><p> </p><p>“For what?  Just sex? Teldy--” Farhan tried to start saying, his confused nervousness mixing with a good fair bit of disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no, not just for sex,” Aerik interupted. “I know I can be an ass sometimes and Tel can be too,” he added, ignoring the soft ‘hey’ he got from his husband, “but we sure as hell don’t want to do you like that.  We’re serious.”</p><p> </p><p>“I still don’t understand,” Farhan admitted, prompting Teldryn to finish the explanation.  </p><p> </p><p>“We want to open our relationship to include you, Farhan.  I realized I’ve still got feelings for you and-”</p><p> </p><p>“And I would <em> so </em> not mind getting to know you even more,” Aerik cut in before he was shushed.  </p><p> </p><p>“But really, we only want this if you do, too.”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan turned as best he could to try and look at Teldryn, before doing the same with Aerik, eyes questioning.  “I-- But you two are married and--I-- I still want kids…” he stammered, worried that they’d forgotten that fact and it would be a deal-breaker.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik grunted softly. “Didn’t we just say we wanted to open that up to have you in too?  As for the kid thing...we had that talk awhile ago. I want kids too and Tel knows that. We just never got around to adopting,” Aerik explained with a shrug, like it was that simple.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan went to look at Teldryn again, this time opting to scoot down and look up rather than try and twist.  He agreed and Farhan bit his lip, “You’re both really certain?”</p><p> </p><p>“We wouldn’t have brought it up if we weren’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“But--why me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, because you and Tel still have flames for each other, you’re a good guy that is willing to risk his life to save a kid and also you’re hot?” Aerik stated, taking the opportunity of Farhan’s lowered position to climb over him a bit with a grin.  “And I’m paraphrasing here but you did say you could see yourself falling for me and I’m not gonna pass that up.”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan blushed straight from his neck to his ears at that, getting a chuckle from the couple.  </p><p> </p><p>“So, what do you say?  Are we doing this?”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan’s eyes widened, and while he wanted to accept, he just nervously stumbled over his words.  “Um, I mean I--you’re--”</p><p> </p><p>“Aerik,” Teldryn said, nodding down to him, “Just kiss him already.”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan let out a surprised, muffled squeak when Aerik pushed forward and met his lips, tensing up for a short second before relaxing into the kiss.  Aerik started rather tenderly, more like he was giving the Dunmer a chance to acclimate to being kissed by him; not pushing or being overly insistent with want.  He let Farhan move into it, huffing a bit of a chuckle through his nose when he noticed him straining against Teldryn’s grip to try and touch him in response.  </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think so...you’re not touching anything until these are healed,” Teldryn growled commandingly, tightening his grip as Farhan whined and shivered; Aerik taking that reaction to delve his tongue inside the other’s mouth, turning the whine into a soft moan.  Their tongues ran along each other’s, Farhan melting further into both of them.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan felt another hand join Teldryn’s on one wrist for a split second before it was back to one again.  Suddenly his ponytail was being pulled back, dragging him out of the kiss with Aerik. He opened his eyes to see not golden ones but piercing red and gasped before his mouth was captured again, this time by Teldryn.  Aerik admired for a little, humming at the sight before squeezing his hand that had taken over the hold on Farhan’s arm and scooted in to start nibbling at his exposed throat while his other hand slid up his thigh causing him to start squirming beneath him and right into Teldryn.</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn tugged a little more at Farhan’s hair, indulging in the kiss a bit longer before pulling away.  Farhan sucked in a deep breath, swallowing just as Aerik swiped his tongue across the bump in his throat.  He was still trying to free his hands and both the other men just held tighter.</p><p> </p><p>“This isn’t fair…” he whined breathily.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik popped back into his view, giving him a peck as his hand trailed up beneath his shirt, tracing along his stomach.  “Gotta make sure you don’t hurt your hands more. Just let us do everything, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>“But--<em> ah </em>!”  Farhan’s protest was stopped when Aerik pinched a nipple before going back down, this time to his chest.  Teldryn leaned in to take over the attention to his throat but using more teeth than Aerik had been.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan started to writhe more, his body unable to choose between the mouth at his neck and the one suckling at his nipple, the hand below palming at his groin or the sting from his hair being pulled.  His leg kicked out and hit the box of jars snapping all three’s attention away and soon laughter filled the room.  </p><p> </p><p>“We should probably move this,” Teldryn suggested, getting agreement from the others.  At least until he picked Farhan up.  </p><p> </p><p>“I can walk on my own for Azura’s sake, Teldryn!”</p><p> </p><p>When he started to push at him, he motioned to his husband who reached over and caught both his wrists and held them together as they made their way into the bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn laid him out gently on the bed with Aerik waiting until he was out of the way before waddling onto the bed, straddling Farhan’s lap.  Teldryn then climbed up just above the other Dunmer’s head and Aerik transferred his wrists to him. As soon as he had them, Teldryn flipped his grip around and pinned his arms to the mattress above his head.  </p><p> </p><p>“This is what happens when you get hurt being a hero,” he told him and Aerik chortled a little.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s just some minor burns,” Farhan whined again, his voice shuddering, “I’m fine!  Just let me touch you both, please…” His head lolled back and he inhaled sharply as Aerik chose that moment to roll his hips into him.</p><p> </p><p>“Everybody loves a humble guardian.”  Aerik smirked, looking down at Farhan and grinding down again getting another nice noise from him.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s not being humble, this is just driving him insane.  Farhan can’t stand not participating. Isn’t that right?” Teldryn said knowingly and Farhan groaned.  Aerik leaned forward and kissed Teldryn deeply, then came down and kissed Farhan just the same.  </p><p> </p><p>“I get it.  He likes being useful,” he murmured against Farhan’s lips, eyes pointedly staring into his.  </p><p> </p><p>“Please…let me do <em> something </em>…”  Farhan pleaded and Teldryn bit his lip, hard.  Gods he’d forgotten how good Farhan was at begging.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik sat back, his hands running up and down Farhan’s torso as he consulted his husband.  “What do you think?”</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn cocked his head, glancing down at Farhan withwicked regard.  “I think we let him do something. Do you want to suck Aerik’s cock?”</p><p> </p><p>Farhan nodded, “Please…”</p><p> </p><p>“What was that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Please,” Farhan repeated, louder.  </p><p> </p><p>“Did you hear him, love?” Teldryn asked, glancing over at Aerik who shook his head while grinning.  </p><p> </p><p>“Nope.  Come on, sexy,” he crooned, rolling his hips a bit harsher and biting back his own moan so he could hear Farhan.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan’s body wormed beneath them, a broken groan bubbling from his throat as he twisted his wrists in Teldryn’s restraint, his voice a half-sob, half-moan, “Please, Aerik, please...I want to suck your dick!  Let me?” His imploring even had Aerik impressed, and truthfully, so fucking turned on he was beside himself.</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn craned his head down to reward the other mer as Aerik excitedly hopped off the edge of the bed to take off his boots.  He started to undo his just his trousers until deciding to strip entirely since he’d get there eventually before moving back.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn continued to kiss Farhan until Aerik had made his way over him, placing his thighs on either side of Farhan’s chest just below his shoulders, flushed length hovering just over his lips.  Teldryn nipped at the inside of one Aerik’s thighs before coming back up and straightening himself out enough to get a good view.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan went to lick at the underside of Aerik’s cock and the man pulled his hips up teasingly out of reach of his tongue.  Farhan whimpered, “Oh, please…”  </p><p> </p><p>Aerik brought his hand down, caressing the Dunmer’s cheek, thumb running across his bottom lip.  Farhan tugged against the hold again, just enough to capture it in his mouth and sucked.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik lasted all of about a full second before he took his thumb away, “Fuck...yeah, I don’t know how you do this, Tel,” he admitted, his body trembling from the anticipation and lust acting like his husband usually did was doing to him and from how Farhan was responding to it.</p><p> </p><p>Teldryn smirked.  If Aerik thought him acting dominating was a turn on for him, he had no idea what it was doing for the Dunmer.  Though he knew Aerik was already too aroused to keep it up longer so he told him, “So don’t. He’s being good. Reward him.”</p><p> </p><p>So Aerik did.  He wrapped his hand around his length and angled it down, holding Farhan’s jaw with his other and guided himself into his mouth, hissing from behind his teeth as Farhan immediately started lavishing it.  He let go of the base and began to slide his hips, thrusting shallowly between Farhan’s lips.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn shifted his legs, groaning as he watched but was very much aware he was still clothed and his own cock was straining inside his pants.  He couldn’t do anything while holding Farhan’s wrists down. Aerik knew this and tilted forward, hands moving to free him and wrapped one around it.  His grip was shaky and jolted slightly every time he would sink a little too far into Farhan’s mouth and the Dunmer would swallow around him but he began to stroke with somewhat of a rhythm to match his movements.</p><p> </p><p>“How’s he doing?” Teldryn asked and Aerik moaned.  </p><p> </p><p>“Fffuck…  Really good…” Aerik praised, hips stuttering momentarily.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn moved to capture Aerik’s lips, groaning into his mouth.  “You’re doing really good yourself…” he whispered, sending a shudder down Aerik’s spine.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan started to squirm again, keening around Aerik, curling his legs up.  The angle was incredibly awkward but he was making due. Everytime Aerik rocked back, he hollowed his cheeks and sucked only to release when he’d descend, relaxing his jaw to take him easier.  Every so often he’d go farther and hit his throat and to fight the urge to gag he’d swallow and a jolt would rush straight to his own cock when he heard Aerik moan. He opened his eyes to see them kissing above him, Aerik’s hand pulling at Teldryn’s length in long, slow strokes and moaned deeply which caused Aerik to do the same.  Farhan started to suck harder, which at first made Aerik’s hips falter but soon enough his pace increased, thrusting faster and a little more desperately into his mouth and he encouraged it.</p><p> </p><p>Aerik let go of Teldryn’s length completely, both hands coming to grab his shoulders as he drove his hips, his head falling to the side of his husband’s head before snapping back, teeth clenched in pleasure.  Teldryn couldn’t help but stare, his hands squeezing around Farhan’s wrists as Aerik rocked himself feverishly into the mer’s mouth. Aerik’s breath caught in his throat, choking out a loud moan as he came. Farhan desperately tried to drink down what he could before Aerik pulled out, spurting the last little bit of cum onto his beard, both their breathing harsh, Farhan coughing a little.  </p><p> </p><p>He stayed above him a little longer, just sort of reeling from his orgasm for a bit before crawling to the side.  He cleaned up the mess and kissed the Dunmer, running his hand over his throat to soothe him. “Amazing…” he panted and sat up. “Let’s get you undressed, sexy.”  </p><p> </p><p>He shifted down and lifted his shirt.  Teldryn waited until he had gotten Farhan’s shirt up past his head before pulling him up and letting go of his wrists long enough for the article to be removed before the hold was right back.  Farhan sighed when Aerik finally got his pants off, his cock slapping against his belly, heavy and hard.  </p><p> </p><p>Then Aerik was the one holding him, Teldryn having moved to strip as well at the end of the bed.  Farhan’s back was tucked against Aerik and both of them watched hungrily. Aerik started to nibble at his earlobe, “You ready for your turn?” </p><p> </p><p>Farhan shuddered, nudging into the attention, and nodded.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn nestled himself between Farhan’s legs as soon as he was nude with a bottle of oil put to the side, hands pulling at his hips.  He yelped as he was pulled, his torso slipping to rest on Aerik’s thighs. He swallowed, his throat still raw from being fucked as he looked up at the other mer, cheeks flushed.  </p><p> </p><p>“It’s been awhile since we’ve been here hasn’t it?” Teldryn mentioned, rubbing at his hip.  Farhan noticed his softened expression and craned his head back to look at Aerik, like he was asking if this was still okay.  Aerik just smiled down at him, well, really grinned before adjusting his grip and motioning for Farhan to focus.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan brought his eyes back to Teldryn, shifting his legs a little wider.  “Please…” he said, his voice raspy and full of need. Teldryn grabbed the bottle and opened it, slicking his fingers and brought them down, running them along his entrance as he leaned over and placed a kiss to his shoulder.  </p><p> </p><p>As soon as the first was inserted, Farhan gasped a little, his head falling back and pressing against Aerik’s stomach.  “How long has it been?” he heard Aerik ask.  </p><p> </p><p>“Too long,” he groaned, arching as he was prepared, his cock twitching.  “Far too long…”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik’s hold wasn’t as tight as Teldryn’s had been but Farhan wasn’t struggling against it anymore.  If anything he was kind of glad it was there, like if it wasn’t he’d float away or wake up to find none of this was real.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn didn’t tease him with the preparation, making sure he was comfortable before he poured the oil on himself.  Just as he got in position Farhan tensed, his breathing starting to pick up again, “Wait, wait, wait, wait, Aerik,” he called and the husbands both looked at him in surprise.  Farhan yanked his wrists down, pulling Aerik with them and kissed him, “Don’t let go.”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik laughed, giving him another kiss in return.  “Are you kidding me? No way in Oblivion am I going anywhere.  I wanna see this.”  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan relaxed when he was assured.   “Thank Azur-<em> ah </em>!” he cried out as Teldryn pressed in with a growl.  His body arched, a leg coming to wrap behind Teldryn’s back, trembling.  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn sank to the hilt, stopping long enough for Farhan to get used to being filled again, his fingers flexing on his hip.  As soon as he saw Farhan signal, he started moving. He set into a slow but deep pace, relishing in absolute pleasure from taking Farhan again for the first time in what had to have been decades now, but it seemed so much better this time.  The way Aerik held Farhan’s wrists, his eyes constantly flicking back and forth between watching him move inside the mer to Farhan’s face to his own and how eager he was to watch; and with how Farhan seemed to be doing the same he realized exactly what made this better.  When Farhan begged for another kiss from his husband all while pulling him in deeper as he moved, he couldn’t take it anymore.  </p><p> </p><p>Farhan yelped into Aerik’s mouth suddenly and he pulled away, hearing the bed start to creak as with Teldryn thrusting into him faster .  Aerik had to tighten his grip as Farhan started to writhe and nearly broke loose, his mouth watering as he watched his husband pound into the mer, absolutely fixated by the sight.  Teldryn’s other hand came to start stroking Farhan in time with his thrusts and even he had to moan seeing it.</p><p> </p><p>Farhan was losing his mind.  He wrapped his other leg around him, flooding the room with his noises as Teldryn pistoned into him.  All the while Aerik kept uttering little commentary to him, working him up and drawing him into kisses every so often as he watched.  He could feel the fire in his gut starting to grow and as much as he wanted to hold it off, his resolve snapped like a string pulled taut, “I can’t!  I’m going to-- Teldryn!”  </p><p> </p><p>Teldryn rammed into him as his orgasm hit, making him spurt over his stomach and Teldryn’s hand, a loud strangled cry escaping from his throat.  Teldryn followed quickly thereafter, grunting powerfully as he came inside, his hips losing their rhythm until he was spent entirely.</p><p> </p><p>“That was so fucking hot!” Aerik exclaimed, releasing Farhan’s wrists finally.  His arms dropped to the bed, and Farhan laughed breathlessly. </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“Ow, ow!”  Farhan hissed, and ripped his arms away from Teldryn, whining.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Teldryn told him, reaching to take them back and rubbed the healing salve more gently over his bruised wrists.  </p><p> </p><p>“I told you two they were just minor burns.  Next time I’ll hold you down and see how <em> you </em> like it.”</p><p> </p><p>Aerik passed by, carrying one of the child-sized beds down the hall, just as Farhan voiced his threat.  “Oh, now that’s an idea I like.”</p><p> </p><p>“You’re just as responsible, Aerik,” Farhan snapped and Teldryn chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” he dismissed.  “Where did you want this?”</p><p> </p><p>“The back room between the table and the wall.  Thank you. I’ll help as soon as Teldryn is done with me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, I’ve got it,” Aerik told him, adjusting the bed on his shoulder.  “You heal up, sexy.” He grinned when he spotted the Dunmer’s cheeks tint and went to where he was instructed.  </p><p> </p><p>“He likes being useful too, I see,” Farhan commented, watching him go.</p><p> </p><p>“Aerik is trying to impress you, Farhan,” Teldryn clarified and Farhan just huffed, smiling a little.</p><p> </p><p>“I know…It’s working...” he admitted quietly.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>